okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Bands
The following is a list of bands originally from Oklahoma or who have strong Oklahoma ties that are currently active in the music scene. Defunct Bands List of defunct bands. Active Bands # * 5 Dollar Thrill - * 7 Mile Road - A * Aberrant Construct - * Acid Queen * Adam & Kizzie * Addverse Effects * Admiral Twin * The Agony Scene * Alaska & Madi * Alegria Real * All About a Bubble * All for More * All Seems Lost * The All-American Rejects * Analgesic * Anchor the Girl * Anchorway * And There Stand Empires * Angelical Tears * Animal Names * The Annie Oakley * Anu Tabu * Applied Music Program * Aqueduct * Arkhon B * Basses Loaded * The Beaten Daylights * Beau Jennings & The Tigers - * Blind Oath * Blurt - * The Bonham Revue - * The Bourgeois * Bravo Delta * Branjae and the Filthy Animals - * Bravo Brass Quintet - * Breakup - * Broncho * Brother Gruesome * Brother Rabbit * The Brothers Moore - * The Byron Berline Band C * Caezar - * Call of the West - * Carcinogen Daily * Casey & Minna * Cavern Company - * Chance Anderson Band - * Cicadia - * Cimarron Opera - * CobraJab - * Color Me Badd - * Colourmusic - * Combsy * Constant Peril - * Consumed by Fire - * Contagion 237 - * Cozad Singers - * Crazy Love Hawk - * Critical Nonsense - * Crystal Vision D * The Damn Quails * Dante & The Hawks - * Darkdrinker - * Dark Matter Band - * David Castro Band - * Dead Leaves Fall * Dead Metal Society - * Denise Hoey & The Boulevard - * Desi and Cody * Destro - * Dire Gnome - * The Dirtboxwailers * The Dirty Creek Bandits - * Dischordia - * Disparity Gospel - * Dixie Wrecked - * DocFell & Co. - * Dope Patrol - * Downward * Dryvr - * The Dustin Pittsley Band - E * Em and the MotherSuperiors * End Timers - * Ester Drang - * Everybody Panic - F * Feel Spectres * Fight the Fade * Fist of Rage - * The Flaming Lips * Follow the Buzzards - * Full Flava Kings - * Future Tapes * FuZed G * Gadgets Sons * The Gales * Girls Club * Give Way * Go for Baroque * Golden Ones * Goodfella * Good Villains * Grass Giant * Green Corn Rebellion * The Grits - * Grooms - * Gutter Villain H * Hanson * Hinder * The Holy Void * Horseshoe Road - * Horse Thief * Hosty Duo - * Hurricane Mason - I * Iron Cathedral * The Ivy J * Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey * Jack Ketch & The Bilge Rat Bastards * Jack Waters and The Unemployed - * Jason Boland & the Stragglers * JD McPherson * Jesse Joice - * Joel T. Mosman & Oklahoma Uprising * The Jumpshots * Junebug Spade K * Kali Ra - * KillaKartel - * The Killings - * Kinda Collective - * Kings of Leon - * Kite Flying Robot * Klondike5 - L * Less Than Human - * Let Slip the Dogs * Letters to a Friend - * Levi Parham - * Lights of Alora * Lights-Out On Sheridan * Life Lessons * Limber Limbs * Lizard Police * Lord Buffalo * Lucid Awakening * The Luxtones M * Machine in the Mountain - * Madewell - * Manta Rays - * Men of Action - * The Midwest Kings - * Mike Bone - * Mike Dee & Stone Trio - * ModernMyth * Mortuary Science * Most Low - * Mother's Little Bastard - * Mountain Smoke * Mudd Flux - * Multiphonic Funk - * My So Called Band - N * New Time Zones * Nicnõs * Nightingale * The Nixons * The Noise Estate * The Normandys - O * Obscure Sanity - * The Odyssey - * O Fidelis - * OK City Chorus of Sweet Adelines, International - * Oklahoma City Blue Devils - * Oklahoma City Philharmonic - * Oklahoma Uprising - * Omni Zero - * One Finger Discount - * OneRepublic - * Other Lives - P * Paul Benjaman Band - * Pawn Shop Heroes - * Piece of Mind - * Pilgrim * Pillar - * Planet What * The Plums - * Power Pyramid - Q * Quinque R * Rainbows are Free * Rascal Bassoons - * Red City Radio - * Red Dirt Rangers - * The Red Plains - * Reed Mathis & Electric Beethoven - * The Risky Business Band - * RockFisch - * Rose Stone Trio - * Ryan & Ryan S * SafetySuit - * Sathe - * Sam & the Stylees - * Screaming Red Mutiny - * Searching for Sanity - * Second Glance - * The Secret Post - * Senior Fellows * Severmind - * SeXtion 8 - * The Shelter People * Shiny Toy Guns - * Shotgun Rebellion - * Skating Polly - * Skytown - * SocietySociety - * Sovereign Dame - * Spaghetti Eddie - * Spank - * SpringStreet - * Stanleys Revenge - * Stellar Ascent - * Stone Cutters - * Sugar Free Allstars - * Sweney/Campbell - Tulsa * The Swon Brothers - T * Taddy Porter - * Tallows * Team Nightstand - * Tell Lies - * Thirteen Stars - * Tony Romanello and the Black Jackets - * Traindodge - * Travis Bond & The Rebel Souls - * Travis Kidd & the High Mids - * The Tulsa Playboys - * Tulsa Symphony * Tulsa Youth Symphony * Turnpike Troubadours - * Tyler Lee Band - U V * Vintage Wildflowers * Violence to Vegas * Violent Affair - * Violent Victim - * Vocal Sounds of Oklahoma - W * West 51 - * Weston Horn & The Hush - * When the Clock Strikes * Whirligig - X * XIII Minutes - Y * The Young Vines Z * Zunis